


Snk X Reader Halloween Prologue

by SilentShayShores



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentShayShores/pseuds/SilentShayShores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its halloween at the survey corps HQ and you get to choose who you'll go with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snk X Reader Halloween Prologue

Halloween night, a night full of tooth rotting sweets, treats, and spooks that are scary enough to make you piss your pants.

To you, it was the most marvelous day of the year, others thought different. They saw it as "why bother dressing up when there's already thousands of monsters out there?" instead of "hey lets go get some candy!" 

Each year, you would help Hanji scatter the pumpkins in various places as if they were Easter eggs. What really terrified the cadets was the fact that every pumpkin was carved to look like a titan they've slain before, making the cadets avoid each disturbing pumpkin as much as possible. Except Eren, who would seemingly have some sort of glaring contest with the pumpkin. 

Sadly, tonight you got stuck with cleaning the outside of all the windows, apparently you thought it would be a wonderful idea to prank Levi by splattering fake blood on his window. 

Did you scare him? Shitless. He fell from his chair taking cover behind his desk as if it was a shooting. He was pretty pissed, in fact he still is. Every time you reported to him that you were finished cleaning he wouldn't bother to walk out to check the windows, he automatically told you to start from scratch and clean it all over again.

Although you couldn't complain that much, the night was brighter than it ever has been this year. The moon was colossal and peeked over the clouds like a certain titan. It illuminated your surroundings, even making your silky (H/C) hair and (S/C) skin shine a heavenly ice blue. 

There was suppose to be a secret party tonight concerning all of the cadets, including Hanji, in the dorms and you were missing every part of it. 

You wanted to be there also, so with that thought you carefully and quietly lowered yourself down with your 3dmg, being cautious not to make a ruckus. As soon as your feet made contact with the ground, you took off to the dorms.

The floor silently creaked with each mini step you took, making you shush the floorboard. The creaking didn't stop which made you wonder what you've done wrong to the ground to deserve this. 

You quickened your steps, making it to the dorm door with loud floors following your every step. You stopped, you heard silence beyond the door in front of you.  
'Well of course they have to be quiet or else they'll get caught' you scolded yourself. 

Gently, you turned the knob and quietly pushed open the door. Empty. You found nothing. You stood there confused, trying to figure out as to where everyone would be. 

When you couldn't think of anything, you began to turn on your heels, a certain short piece of shit decided to grab your shoulder making you let out a sharp, ear piercing scream. You swore you could hear your heart through your throat.

"Tch, are you trying to make the entire HQ deaf" he spat, rubbing his head from the obnoxiously loud scream. 

You almost gave him a glare from the smartass comment, but stopped yourself so you wouldn't have to be cleaning horse shit until morning with Eren.

"What are you doing here brat." He gave you his normal aggravated look as he waited for your response. 

You didn't want to lie to his face, but you also didn't want to tell the truth since it could be just as bad. 

"I snuck back in to join the others in the Halloween party" you sighed. 

"did I say you could go to that party?" he said coldly.

"What..." You looked like you just witnessed someone get eaten by a titan.  
"You knew about the party?" 

"You mean the one everyone begged for, then yes."

You had to admit, you were a bit speechless at that point. 

"What will it take for you to let me go to that Halloween party?" 

"Right now just for you to leave me alone."

Ouch. The comment didn't stop you though as you began heading somewhere to change into your costume. As soon as you were in your costume you immediately went into the dorm, where many of your comrades already were dressed up and having fun. 

Sasha was at the snack table, obviously, providing food or drink to anyone that wanted it and dressed up as a witch. 

The only problem that was in your way now was who were you going to dance with?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it, let me know if you do so I can continue it. I'll try to get this done before Halloween ends.


End file.
